User talk:Bogleech
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Five page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 02:55, November 27, 2012 If you're Scythemantis/Jonathan Wojcik, why didn't you use this account to edit that? Alternate accounts can get you blocked from the site. To the moon, your highness! Paying my respects Father Wojcik! Hey you're a fucking god man! WhiteReaper (talk) 17:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) In Response I'll note to you that yes, it is possible to change your username. Simply follow this link in order to do so. It's not possible to actually delete your account, however. One thing you may do instead is suggested here. I apologize for any inconvience, but I'm glad you asked. This way, you won't be banned for a possible sock puppet account. Also, as for OC, only mark your own original stories as such whenever you may write one. So yes, just leave the others be. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask me. I'll be glad to help. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 19:13, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 05:55, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Whoops! I'd honestly read only the OC/submissions rules page and presumed it covered everything to keep in mind before adding a story. Bogleech (talk) 11:02, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey... So, you're Ghastlymacaroni? You wrote The Day of All the Blood, You Were the Frogs, The Dead Skull, and 2 Bears Forever? If I'm right.... I salute you (: "At midnight all the agents, and the superhuman crew, go out and round up everybody who knows more than they do." 00:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep! I wrote everything on bogleech except most of the Creepypasta contest entries from last year! Day of all the Blood became my most popular joke pasta but You Were the Frogs is still my personal favorite. You Were the Frogs has to be my favorite too (I still love 2 Bears Forever since it's so random). Ya done good, lad Long time no see! My favorite is "You Were The Frogs" as well, with "All The Firefighters Dissapear" running by at a close second. By the way, I still watch your Tumblr. I've stopped going to the Bogleech forums (again) because every time I tried to show my art, everyone was like "Worm Jeff is too silly, your art sux, ololololo". I seriously don't understand this line of thinking (various Tumblrs have been trashing Worm Jeff for the same reason); creepypasta is bad because it's weird? By that reasoning, Slenderman's mythos is the worst thing ever. Sorry about the rant... A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 20:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC)